The Day of Our Reunion
by OneHellOfAnOtaku123
Summary: Lovi is having trouble coping with Feliciano's relationship with the potato bastard. Can someone at a bar cheer him up? SpainxRomano LEMON. You have been warned. Rate


**Hello everyone!~ This is a roleplay I did with someone, I thought it was lovely, so im uploading it here for you all~!**

**WARNING: YAOI CONTENT**

**^^ (For those who are currently keeping up with my LxLight story: This is the reason why I haven't been uploading daily! Gomenasai!)**

**Enjoy Hetalia fans~**

Romano looked around the bar, everyone was getting drunk, or close to drunk. Of course. And he was on his way, four empty glasses laid in front of him. His brother ditched him for Ludwig, Romano was left alone, yet again. He grabbed his drink in front of him and chugged it. He placed it down on the bar and sighed. He didn't notice the person standing behind him.

Spain took ahold of Romano's shoulder. He grabbed a drink and sat down next to Romano smiling. "Lovi~ It's been too long~!" the Spaniard whined, straddling his arms around the younger Italian. "Come visit Boss Spain once in a while~" he groaned on being elbowed by said Italian.

"Ciao bastardo." He said, looking at the Spaniard. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, chugging his drink, he set it down and ordered another drink.

"I thought you might be lonely, with Feliciano spending all the time he can with Ludwig..." Spain said with a worried look in his eye. He grabbed a drink and chugged it down. "I thought I could give you some company!" he said with a bright smile.

He nodded, not refusing. He grabbed another drink, "Damn potato bastard is pissing me off.." He growled, tightening his grip on his glass. He started to drink again, "I wish Feli never met that bastard.."

"Well, he's built some worthy alliances. Germany and Japan are very strong and strict." Spain mumbled chugging down another drink. He banged his head on the table. "He's grown up... Without us.."

He looked at him. "He is growing up to be stupid..." He said, now with about eight glasses in front of him. He looked around and sighed, He looked in his pocket for his keys. "Dammit! My dumbass fratello has my damn keys..." He sighed.

Spain chugged down his fifth drink and looked back down at Romano. "You can stay at my place! Just like old times!" Spain said blushing slightly, tipsy.

He looked at Spain, "Si," He said looking down, blushing. He finished off his drink and looked around, "Damn..." He mumbled, trying to see straight. "I might need help getting to your car..." He let out a small laugh.

Spain chucked slightly and picked up Romano bride style. "Shall we go?" He said walking out grinning. "Eh... Where... did I park?" Spain said in a puzzled voice. "Aha! No worries! There it is~!" he said with his carefree tone.

He blushed when he picked him up. He leaned his head against Spain's chest, unknowingly. "Hurry up dammit..." He said in a soft voice.

Spain smiled and patted Romano's head gently. "This stuff takes time." He said jokingly. He walked up to his car and lay Romano in the passenger seat. "Still as childish as ever." He said playfully.

He put the seat belt on and waited for Spain. "Damn bastard, hurry up!" he whined. He looked around in the car and rested his head on the car seat.

Spain slid into the car and started it, he looked over at Romano and chuckled, driving down the narrow road. "Tired, Romano?"

He looked at him, "Im bored... and dizzy.." He sighed. "Im not tired though..." He said watching the road. "Where do you live again?" He asked, looking out the window.

Spain pointed out the window. "Right there. We're almost there." He said sighing. Spain reached over and put a hand onto Romano's head, and smiled. "Be patient." He said as he pulled in to his huge house.

He looked out the window, he didn't notice his hand on his head. "Whatever..." He shrugged. He looked at the house and unbuckled his seat belt. "Let's go, Si?"

"Let's!" Spain said getting out of his car slowly, fiddling with his keychain. "Damn..." He said. He finally found a small golden key and unlocked the front door. He held open the door for Romano. "Come in." He said blushing.

He nodded and walked in, he almost fell over but used the wall for support. "Grazie for helping me." He said, looking around the house. "Have anything to eat?" he asked, leaning against the wall, trying to regain his balance.

He grabbed Romano and helped him stand up. "Are you sure you're in shape to walk by yourself?" Spain asked worriedly. He walked Romano to the kitchen and sat him down at an ornate table. He went to work and cooked Romano some pizza and pasta. "Bon Apetite!~" He called, walking to the table with a silver tray.

He looked at the food and grabbed some, "Grazie.." he said, eating some of it. He ate the food and looked at Spain, he put his head on the table, but still looked up at him. "So..." He said with a sigh.

Spain chuckled. "How have you been? It's been awhile." He said leaning his head against his arm, curiously awaiting the answer from Romano.

He shrugged, "Good i guess..." He said looking at the Spaniard. "What about you?" He asked, sitting up in the chair.

"Pretty good," he started, staring into Romano's green eyes. "I've been wanting to see you..." He whispered blushing. Spain nestled his head into his arms.

He looked at him confused, but blushed, "Why?" He asked, moving closer to him.

Spain turned a deep red and avoided looking at Romano. "B-because..." He mumbled embarrassed.

He frowned and moved closer to him again, "Because why? Tell me bastard.." He said, poking Spain in the shoulder.

"Because...I love you, idiot!" Spain exclaimed bringing Romano close to him. He hugged Romano tightly and nestled his head into Romano's shoulder.

He blushed a deep shade of red, he wrapped his arms around Spain as well. "T-Te amo..." He mumbled, his voice just above a whisper.

**"R**-Romano..." Spain said jolting up quickly. Spain was speechless, but he leaned closely to Romano's face and kissed him gently.

He blushed again and started to kiss him back, shyly. He moved his arms around the Spaniards neck and pulled him closer to him.

Spain deepened the kiss and started rustling a hand through Romano's disgruntled hair.

He smiled in the kiss and moved closer to him, trying to get as close as he could. He tried to pull him closer, even if they were as close at they could get.

Spain pulled away and picked Romano up. He started walking through the huge mansion. He opened the door to his bedroom.

He blushed and snuggled into Spain's chest, he looked at the bed, then back at Spain. "W-What are you doing?" He asked, a deep red blush on his face, he smiled at Spain.

Spain lay Romano on his bed and kissed him gently. "I want... more" Spain murmured blushing very bright red, looking down at Romano

He looked back up at Spain and nodded. He pulled Spain down to him and kissed him roughly, smiling and blushing.

"Romano.." Spain whispered between breaths. He kissed Romano's neck gently and slid his hand up Romano's shirt.

He moaned softly and ran his hands through Spain's hair. He looked down at him and smiled, his blush not going away anytime soon. He jumped a bit when Spain's hands went up his shirt, then he relaxed.

Spain slowly pulled Romano's shirt off, then took a peek at Romano's blushing face. Spain started blushing very red but didn't back away from what he had started. He brought Romano close to him and kissed down his body.

He moaned again, a bit louder this time. He looked down and saw Spain. He looked at Spain again and pulled at his shirt, "Oi, take off your shirt you bastard.."He demanded, pulling at it.

Spain did as he was told and then switched their positions. He was now superior on top. He chuckled and kissed Romano again with more intensity than before

He pulled him closer and kissed back roughly. He moaned in his mouth and squirmed a little beneath him.

Spain gently tugged Romano's pants off and kissed all the way down Roman's body.

He laid there and closed his eyes. He mumbled in Italian and smiled. "A-Antonio..." He moaned softly.

He made his way down to his member and kissed the tip gently.

He moaned loudly, he looked down at Spain with lust filed eyes. He laid back down and closed his eyes, he squirmed a bit, but relaxed again. He was nervous.

"Lovino..." Spain mumbled. "Do you want me to stop...?" Spain asked looking down with sad eyes, trying to fill Romano's wishes.

He shook his head, "N-No... i'm just.." He looked at him, "Nervous.." He said, smiling at him.

Spain kissed Lovino's cheek. "Just making sure, no need to be so nervous." he whispered making his way back down to Romano's member, pulling it out. He started sucking it gently.

He moaned, a moved a bit. He closed his eyes and arched his neck back. "A-Antonio~" He cooed.

Spain started going more intensely, gripping onto Romano's hand.

He closed his eyes tighter in pleasure. He opened his eyes and looked at Spain, rested his head back down on the bed, enjoying what was happening. He moaned loudly again.

Spain pulled away and stared down at Romano lovingly. He kissed him again, while rubbing his member gently.

He kissed Spain back, full of passion. He moaned while they kissed. "A-Antonio..." He moaned, wrapping his arms around Spain's neck and pulling him closer to him. He pulled away from the kiss. "T-Te Amo..." He panted.

"Te Amo, Lovi..." Spain whispered, pulling his own pants off. He glanced at Romano, wondering if he was ready or not.

He looked at him and nodded, still nervous, he gave him a smile.

Spain got into position and was hesitant at first. After a moment of hesitation, he gently penetrated his member into Lovino.

He whimpered and bit his lip, trying not to yell. He tried to move around. He looked at Spain and nodded, telling him that he was ok.

Spain was scared about hurting Romano, but his own desires were taking over. He thrusted in deeper and harder.

He moaned and closed his eyes. Pain shot through his body, but also pleasure. "Antonio!" He moaned. squirming a bit under him. He moaned louder and arched his neck back. "H-Harder bastard!" he shouted, clutching the bed sheets.

Spain stopped being hesitant as soon as he heard this from Romano. He went as hard as he could, moaning gently himself from the pleasure. "L-Lovino..." He mumbled panting,

He bit his lip and grabbed Spain's shoulder for support. He dug his nails into his back and moaned again, having no more pain, but all pleasure. "D-Don't stop!" He shouted.

He kept going at a remarkable pace, getting lost inside all of the pleasure of being so close to Romano. "Lovino!" He cried out. "I... I'm going to... come"

He looked at him and nodded, "A-Antonio!" He moaned one more time, squirming a bit more beneath him.

"Lovino!" Spain called out coming inside of Romano.

He arched his back and looked at Spain, He smiled at him and kissed him again.

Spain lay down next to Lovino panting. "T-te amo..." He managed to mutter out, exhausted.

"Te Amo bastardo..." He said, cuddling next to Spain. He smiled and kissed Spain's cheek.

Spain chuckled and held Romano close to him. "You've always been this childish." He said teasingly.

He blushed and nodded, "Si, i know~" He said smiling. "And you've always been this happy..."

He kissed Lovino's forehead gently and grinned. "Some things never change." He mumbled seriously. "Like my love for you..." he finished the sentence as red as a tomato.

He chuckled and poked Spain's cheek, "Now who looks like a tomato~" He smirked and hugged him.

"Oh, whatever." He mumbled hugging Romano tightly. "Te Amo. Forever..." he whispered gently.

He blushed and closed his eyes, "Si, Te amo bastard." He whispered back to him.

They fell asleep in each other's warm embrace, both cherishing the time they spent with the other that night. Not wanting to let go of one another, they both held on as tightly as they could. "Te Amo, mi tomate..." Spain whispered in his sleep, extremely enjoyed.


End file.
